<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Reiner Sick by chlorinology</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197818">When Reiner Sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorinology/pseuds/chlorinology'>chlorinology</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When We Sick [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bottom Reiner Braun, Fluff, Grumpy Porco, Illnesses, M/M, Shy Reiner, Swearing, Top Porco Galliard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorinology/pseuds/chlorinology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Menceritakan tentang reaksi Porco yang mengetahui bahwa Reiner tetap berangkat kerja meskipun sedang sakit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When We Sick [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Reiner Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Selamat datang! Ini work pertama aku setelah bertahun-tahun hiatus. Isinya cuma fluff (hampir cringe) dan berbentuk cerita pendek. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuaca hari itu terasa lembab dan dingin, tapi Reiner tetap masuk kerja. Meskipun orang sekitar jelas mengerti bahwa kondisi badannya tidak memungkinkan untuk bekerja dengan maksimal. Reiner sendiri tahu, tapi ia berpikir bahwa dia harus tetap masuk kerja karena banyak hal yang tidak bisa ditunda jika menunggu sembuh terlebih dahulu.</p><p>“Reiner, lo sakit? Kok tetep masuk kerja?” tanya Pieck, rekan sedivisi yang duduk bersebrangan dengan meja kerjanya.</p><p>Reiner tersenyum kikuk. “Iya, Pieck, nanti kerjaannya numpuk kalo izin.”</p><p>Mendengar jawaban Reiner, Pieck mengendikkan bahu. Reiner tak menghiraukannya, langsung menengok ke arah seseorang yang berjalan di belakang kursinya, mengarah ke meja kerjanya sendiri. Porco Galliard.</p><p>“Selamat pagi,” ucap Reiner ceria, memandangi kekasihnya yang terlihat muram.</p><p>Porco melirik lelaki berambut pirang di sampingnya. “Pagi, Reiner.” Ia langsung merapikan tas dan mengambil beberapa berkas. Tak mengacuhkan Reiner yang tersenyum manis. Hati Reiner mencelos.</p><p>
  <em>Porco kenapa? Emang gue ada salah apa kok jadi dicuekin gini?</em>
</p><p>Reiner mendekatkan kursinya ke kursi sang pujaan hati. “Porco kenapa?” Ia dua kali menahan batuknya saat bertanya.</p><p>Porco mengernyit dan menatapnya galak. “Lo sakit, bego. Kenapa berangkat kerja?”</p><p>Reiner baru tersadar jika Porco marah karena hal tersebut. “Oh, soal itu. Kerjaannya numpuk, gue nggak bisa seenaknya izin. Tolong ngertiin gue, ya?”</p><p>Porco menengok ke arah manik emas yang meminta belas kasihan, menatapnya cukup lama. “Lo bisa kasih berkasnya ke gue. Lagian kita satu divisi, nggak jauh-jauh amat <em>jobdesk</em>-nya.”</p><p>“Lo jadi kerja dobel dong. Masa gue tega sama lo?” goda Reiner dalam upaya menghibur lelaki di sampingnya.</p><p>Porco mendengus dan kembali fokus bekerja. “Iya iya. Kalo gitu sekarang lo kerja sampe jam makan siang, habis itu pulang buat istirahat, oke? Gue beliin obatnya.”</p><p>“Nggak usah, Porco, bentar lagi juga sembuh. Kalo lo ke rumah pas pulang kerja, gue udah bugar lagi.”</p><p>Lelaki yang lebih pendek meringis. “Ada aja cara buat godain gue, ya. Reiner Braun banget. Yaudah, nanti gue bantu izinin ke Pak Magath, biar cepet pulang.”</p><p>Wajah Reiner mendekat. “Sayang Porco, deh,” bisiknya secara sensual tepat di telinga sang pujaan hati.</p><p>Porco menahan senyum. “Kerja, bego.”</p><p>Sebelum jam makan siang, Porco dan Reiner beranjak menuju kantor manager divisi mereka. Porco mengetuk pintu, setelah itu mereka dipersilakan masuk oleh Pak Magath.</p><p>Pak Magath mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibuka. “Galliard? Braun? Ada apa?”</p><p>“Saya—” ucapan Reiner terpotong karena salah satu tangannya digenggam oleh lelaki di sampingnya, menahannya dari berbicara.</p><p>Porco melepas genggamannya. “Braun lagi sakit, Pak Magath, dari pagi batuk-batuk terus. Tadi habis cek di unit kesehatan, suhu badannya lumayan tinggi. Dia boleh izin pulang, nggak ya, Pak? Saya khawatir kerjaannya jadi nggak maksimal.”</p><p>“Surat perizinannya mana?”</p><p>Porco menyerahkan selembar kertas yang ia simpan di kantong celananya. “Ini, Pak.”</p><p>Pak Magath membaca perizinan tersebut dengan jeli. Porco diam-diam melirik Reiner yang tampak gelisah, kemudian menepuk pelan pinggang lelaki tersebut untuk menenangkan.</p><p>“Baik, izinnya saya terima. Silakan beristirahat di rumah. Untung Galliard mengingatkan kamu, Braun. Jangan paksakan diri kayak gini lagi, ya.”</p><p>Reiner dan Porco membungkuk. “Terima kasih, Pak Magath.”</p><p>Mereka keluar dari kantor sang manager, menghela napas dengan lega. Porco bergegas pergi. “Ayo, gue bantu kemas-kemas sama ngantar pulang. Gue takut lo kenapa-kenapa.” Orang yang diajak bicara hanya menurut.</p><p>Porco dan Reiner kembali ke kantor divisi dan bertemu dengan Pieck yang sepertinya telah menunggu mereka, ia tersenyum geli. “Akhirnya izin, ya.”</p><p>“Iya nih. Maksa terus anaknya, yaudah gue yang izinin,” jelas Porco seraya membantu Reiner memasukkan peralatan kerja ke dalam tas.</p><p>Pieck melirik Reiner yang terdiam. “Tuh, kalo pacarnya ngomel, didengerin.”</p><p>Perempuan itu jelas menggodanya, Reiner menyeringai. “Iya, Pieck, hehe. Gue pulang duluan, ya.”</p><p>—</p><p>Reiner turun dari mobil sedan milik Porco. Namun Porco justru memarkirkan mobilnya. “Loh? Lo kenapa ikut turun?”</p><p>Porco menatap intens sepasang manik emas di hadapannya, kemudian mendekap tubuh tersebut dengan erat. “Mau peluk doang.”</p><p>Lelaki yang lebih tinggi tersenyum kecil, ikut melingkarkan kedua tangannya. “Makasih, Porco sayang. Maaf jadi ngerepotin,” Porco menggeleng lembut seraya membisikkan kata ‘nggak ngerepotin, kok’ dan melepaskan pelukan mereka. “cium dong, biar nggak kangen pas lo balik kerja.”</p><p>Porco menatapnya nakal. “Kalo gitu gue nggak usah kasih cium, dong. Biar kangen aja.”</p><p>Reiner mengernyit. “Ih, kok lo—”</p><p>Seketika pipinya terasa panas, pipinya dicium oleh lelaki di depannya. “Di pipi, ya. Nanti kalo gue ikut sakit, lo jadi panik.” Porco menarik dagu Reiner untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan berjinjit, memberi beberapa ciuman singkat di pipi dan garis rahang. Reiner tersenyum geli.</p><p>“Balik kerja dulu, ya, Reiner sayang. Jangan lupa istirahat,” ucap Porco sebelum mencium punggung tangan Reiner. Sang kekasih bergumam mengiyakan.</p><p>Malamnya, Reiner terbangun karena mendengar seseorang beraktivitas di dapur. Reiner mengusap matanya pelan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. Lalu ia melihat Porco yang membuka pintu kamar. “Baru aja mau gue bangunin.”</p><p>Reiner yang masih duduk menarik satu tangan Porco dan memeluk tubuhnya. “Sayang banget deh, sama Porco. Gue dimasakin apa nih?”</p><p>“Bubur, gue cuma nyoba resep dari Pieck, sih. Ayo makan dulu, habis itu minum obat,” Porco hendak melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan manja sang pujaan hati, tapi ia justru berdalih, “eh, tapi kalo mau peluk lebih lama juga gapapa.”</p><p>Reiner melongok ke atas, memandang Porco heran. “Kenapa? Emangnya lo nggak risi kalo gue manja kayak gini?”</p><p>Porco mengelus rambut pirang Reiner. “Mana ada gue risi, nggak akan pernah. Gue nggak sukanya kalo lo ngerasa nggak mau ngerepotin gue, padahal lagi butuh sesuatu. Gue jadi mikir kalo lo nggak membutuhkan kehadiran gue.”</p><p>“Oke, lain kali gue gitu ya.” Reiner melirik manik abu-abu yang melotot seakan menelanjangi tubuhnya, Reiner tertawa geli dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka.</p><p>Porco melepaskan pelukan dan menarik Reiner keluar dari kamar. “Kapan lo mau makan kalo gelendotan kaya gitu terus, ayo isi perut dulu.”</p><p>Suapan pertama. Porco menyaksikan ekspresi Reiner dengan saksama. “Gimana?”</p><p>“Buset, enak banget. Ini beneran lo yang masak? Nggak percaya gue,” ejek Reiner sambil menyeringai.</p><p>Porco mendengus kesal dan ikut menyicip bubur buatannya sendiri. “Enak juga resepnya.”</p><p>Mereka berbincang tentang pekerjaan dan beberapa hal yang akhir-akhir mengusik mereka. Namun di tengah percakapan mereka, Reiner tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursi dan berlari mengarah ke kamar mandi. Porco yang panik hanya bisa terbujur kaku mendengar Reiner memuntahkan bubur yang ia buat.</p><p>Lelaki berambut <em>undercut</em> itu mendatangi Reiner yang terlihat pucat. “Reiner... gara-gara buburnya ya?”</p><p>Reiner menggeleng lemah, tidak bisa menjawab. Porco bergegas mengambilkan air putih untuknya dan mengantarnya kembali ke kamar. Ia mendudukkan Reiner di kasur dan memijat tengkuknya dengan berhati-hati. “Tadi siang lo nggak makan?”</p><p>Reiner kembali menggeleng, Porco menghela napas. “Pantes. Tadi langsung tidur?” Reiner menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.</p><p>“Gue buatin teh, ya, sayang. Baring dulu nggakpapa, kok.”</p><p>Lima menit kemudian, Porco datang dengan membawa secangkir teh. Memperhatikan Reiner yang menatapnya tidak enak, ia berkata, “Jangan ngerasa nggak enak karena muntahin masakan gue. Kalo badan lo nolak, lo bisa apa. Duduk dulu, diminum sedikit. Habis itu kita tidur.”</p><p>Reiner menatap manik abu-abu itu lekat. “Porco mau nginep?”</p><p>Porco mengambil handuk baru di lemari. “Ya jelas, pacar gue ‘kan baru sakit. Gue mandi dulu ya.”</p><p>Selesai mandi, Porco kembali ke kamar dan membawa sebuah baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil, menaruhnya di nakas. Ia memandang wajah Reiner yang sedang tertidur, dengan kilat mata yang nampak khawatir. Porco membangunkan Reiner untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.</p><p>Usai membersihkan, Porco mengelus wajah Reiner yang menurutnya sangat menawan—bahkan saat dia sedang sakit dan berwajah pucat.</p><p>“Sayang, cepet sembuh, ya. Porco kangen dimanjain.”</p><p>Porco memberi sebuah kecupan di kening sang kekasih yang telah memejamkan mata, kemudian berbaring dengan merengkuh tubuh di sampingnya. Mereka tertidur lelap hingga hari esok datang.</p><p>Pagi harinya, lelaki bersurai pirang akhirnya terbangun. Ia menengok jam di dinding yang jarumnya menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Seharusnya sang kekasih sudah berangkat kerja, pikirnya. Ia bergegas membersihkan diri, setelah itu ia akan menyiapkan sarapan.</p><p>Usai mandi, lelaki itu beranjak ke dapur. Di dapur, Reiner menemukan panci dengan air yang hampir mendidih dan seseorang yang sibuk membaca buku di <em>counter</em>. Reiner mendatangi sosok tersebut dari belakang, kemudian mendekapnya. “Sayang.”</p><p>Porco bergumam mengiyakan, masih tenggelam dalam buku yang ia baca. Reiner tersenyum manis, menghirup aroma segar yang menguar di ceruk leher kekasihnya, setelah itu berbisik, “Selamat pagi.”</p><p>“Pagi, sayang. Udah baikan?” ucap Porco seusai berbalik untuk mengecup garis rahang milik Reiner.</p><p>Sang lawan bicara mengangguk kecil. “Udah. Oh iya, kok lo nggak berangkat kerja?”</p><p>“Ini hari Sabtu, bego.”</p><p>Reiner melihat kalender yang tertempel. Ia menepuk dahinya. “Astaga, gue lupa.”</p><p>Porco menggeleng kecil. “Mau dibuatin roti selai buat sarapan nggak? Ini gue baru bikin teh.”</p><p>“Mau, dong. Gue buang sampah dulu di depan, ya.” Porco mengangguk, kemudian lelaki yang lebih tinggi melepaskan pelukan.</p><p>Kembali dari luar, Reiner mendengar Porco berujar, “Sayang, stok makanan lo hampir habis. Gue belanja sendiri, ya?” Reiner mengernyit. Mulutnya hendak membuka untuk memprotes, tapi Porco telah menjelaskan. “Lo masih sakit. Lo nggak gue bolehin keluar."</p><p>Reiner mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Jangan tinggalin gue sendiri, dong, Porco. Nanti gue diambil orang, lho.”</p><p>“Enak aja. Hadapin gue dulu, baru bisa sama pacar gue,” balas Porco dengan nada galak. Reiner tertawa kecil.</p><p>Televisi menyala, menampilkan berita pagi. Mereka tengah menikmati roti selai dan seteko teh. Reiner memperhatikan lelaki di seberangnya, yang piringnya telah kembali menjadi putih bersih. Porco menyeruput teh dengan damai dan tangan kanannya memegang buku. Reiner mendekatkan wajahnya ke sebelah buku yang kekasihnya baca. Lelaki satunya melirik sekilas.</p><p><em>Gue yakin abis ini dia marah-marah</em>.</p><p>“Jangan gitu, sayang. Nanti gue tersesat, lho,” ujar Porco setenang hilir sungai.</p><p>Reiner menyatukan alisnya. “Hah? Maksud lo?”</p><p>“Saking indahnya mata lo, gue jadi takut tersesat.” Porco menyeringai.</p><p>Lelaki yang digoda spontan memundurkan diri. “Nggak jelas.” Reiner merasa kedua pipinya memanas, ia pun tak berani menatap netra sang pujaan hati.</p><p>“Lo gemesin.”</p><p>Reiner berpura-pura galak, menutup rasa malunya. “Banyak ngomong lo.”</p><p>Porco memandang kekasihnya dan mendengus geli. “Gitu-gitu gue tau kalo lo suka di-<em>sepik</em>. Apalagi sama gue.”</p><p>Reiner tidak merespon dan malu-malu mengunyah roti. “Terserah Porco.”</p><p>Seusai membersihkan peralatan makan, Porco mendatangi Reiner yang menopang dagunya di meja. Porco memberikannya pil obat dan segelas air. Reiner meneguk obat tersebut. Setelah itu, sang pujaan hati menangkup kedua pipi Reiner dan mengecup hidungnya. “<em>Good boy</em>.”</p><p>Porco menyiapkan mobilnya, bersiap untuk berbelanja. Sejam kemudian, mobil Porco kembali terparkir di depan rumah Reiner. Pada akhirnya mereka hanya bermalas-malasan sepanjang hari itu: Porco membaca buku, sedangkan Reiner bermain <em>game</em> konsol di televisi.</p><p>Suatu waktu, Reiner merasakan kedua netra Porco yang sedang menatap ke arahnya. Reiner menengok, “Kenapa?”</p><p>Sang kekasih menaruh buku bacaannya, kemudian mendekati wajah Reiner. Porco menggeleng kecil. “Nggakpapa.”</p><p>Porco memperhatikan bibir yang merekah indah milik sang pujaan hati, kemudian mengusapnya pelan dengan ibu jari. Reiner tahu apa yang setelah ini akan terjadi karena mata abu-abu Porco tampak ganas ketika memperhatikannya. Ia mau tak mau harus mencegah, “Jangan, Porco, gue masih sakit.”</p><p>Tak peduli, Porco sukses mendaratkan bibirnya pada tujuan. Ia menciumi bibir Reiner dengan menggebu, seakan tak menjamahnya selama berminggu-minggu.</p><p>Reiner mendorong paksa tubuh di depannya, “Bentar, lo yakin? Nanti kalo lo—“</p><p>Mulutnya terbekap oleh bibir yang sama. Reiner akhirnya tak sanggup menolak, ia tahu bibir kekasihnya adalah sebuah candu yang sangat tak mungkin jika dilewatkan. Ia pun akhirnya mengikuti alur permainan yang bibir Porco ciptakan.</p><p>Porcolah yang melepas ciuman bergairah tersebut. Napasnya memburu, begitu pula dengan Reiner. Porco memandang lelaki di depannya dengan tatapan tak berdosa seraya mengusap halus pipi milik Reiner. “Maaf, gue nggak tahan. Jadi, kalo besok gue sakit, lo gantian yang ngerawat gue, ya.”</p><p>Reiner memutar bola matanya dan berdecak. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran lelaki itu, ia malah mendekap tubuh Porco dengan erat. Reiner diam-diam tersenyum.</p><p>Porco terkejut. “Lah, malah meluk.” Ia tertawa kecil dan memeluk balik.</p><p>Mereka akhirnya berpelukan dalam sunyi, menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu. Hingga salah satu dari mereka berucap. “Porco, makasih udah selalu ada buat gue.”</p><p>Porco mengangguk pelan. “Lo ngerti... gue nggak akan bisa membalas semua kebaikan lo selama ini. Lo yang selalu sabar dengerin gue yang tiba-tiba kangen Marcel, lo yang selalu nenangin gue kalo baru mencak-mencak nggak jelas.”</p><p>Porco melepas pelukan dan menatap kedua netra emas di hadapannya. “Gue tau gue itu bucin, tapi wajar kalo gue bucin sama lo. Karena tanpa lo, gue nggak mungkin bisa hidup setegar ini, segigih ini. <em>I love you so, so much.</em>”</p><p>Lelaki yang berambut <em>undercut</em> memperhatikan air muka Reiner, air mata tampak menggenang di sudut matanya. Porco tersenyum tipis dan mengusap air mata tersebut dengan lembut. “Lo tau lagunya John Legend yang liriknya ‘<em>even when you’re crying, you’re beautiful too</em>’? Lo tetep setampan itu, kalaupun baru nangis.”</p><p>Reiner memukul kecil bahu lelaki yang menggodanya barusan. “<em>Sepik</em> lo selalu berhasil. Sebel.” Porco menyeringai.</p><p>Kembali pada kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Namun Reiner tiba-tiba mengubah posisi duduknya, ia menyandarkan kepala di paha Porco. Porco yang telah tenggelam dalam bacaan tidak menunjukkan reaksi kalau-kalau terganggu, ia justru mengusap pelan kepala kekasihnya.</p><p>Jatuh sakit dan pacar sendiri yang mengurusmu adalah pengalaman buruk sekaligus baik yang harus dialami oleh seseorang setidaknya sekali dalam umur hidup mereka. Pikir Reiner sambil tertawa dalam hati.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>